Pikachu's Little Adventure
by PsYcho KiYone
Summary: crazy fic about Pikachu being jealous, a lil lemony but not really...what would you expect on a honeymoon?


Pikachu's Little Adventure  
  
  
  
by Kiyo ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so don't sue me.  
  
*Pikachu point of view  
  
Dedicated to everyone at Chibi Chibi on Crack. ^_^  
  
  
  
* Ever since Ash and Misty got merrweed I never get ANY attention anymore. *sniffles*Especially on their honeymoon I don't know what that is but Ash wanted to go away with Misty for a while and for me and all the other pokemon to stay with Brock! Well, I refused to do that and hid in Ash's backpack. It's boring in there...I fell asleep. We went on a big, big boat that made my stomach unhappy. I woke up and poked my head out of the backpack. We were in a large room with a bed, two endtables next to the bed, a table and chairs, a big T.V. and a mini fridge. There were three doors in the room. Each one full of mystery. I later found out that one was leading out of the room and onto the rest of the boat, one led to the bathroom and one was a closet. All the lights were off and lotsa tall drippy candles were lit. It was kinda purdy.^_^  
  
Ash was laying on the bed wearing only his boxers looking kinda nervous. Where was Misty? ARRRGGGHH!! To think he said he would never abandon me! Oh the outrage...*sniffles* Yeah, like he'd have so much more fun there than with me. I can't believe him! Well, anyway, I was about to jump out of the back pack and on to the bed to surprise Ash when one of the doors slammed open and Misty walked out of the bathroom in a black cloak thingy. She was carrying these weird bracelet things that she liked to call "handcuffs", a whip, whipped cream, honey, and ketchup..mmmmm ketchup.......^_^I wondered what she was gonna use all that stuff for!*  
  
Misty handcuffed Ash to the bed. A big sweatdrop formed by his head.  
  
"Uhhh...Misty...I don't know about this..."  
  
Misty put one finger up to her lips meaning she wanted him to shut up. ^_^ She then pulled off her long black cloak to reveal her very skimpy vinyl black bra and crotchless panties under a mesh little nightie, black gloves and tall black boots that went past her knees with 5 inch heels and a spike choker went around her neck. This seemed to be a little too much for Ash. He just giggled like an idiot at the sight of Misty's well kept body...He didn't quite undestand the costume.....This was a different side of Misty neither Ash or Pikachu had seen. Pikachu's whole body turned red and he fainted in the backpack.  
  
Misty grabbed one of the long drippy candles. It was black and dripped wax all the colors of the rainbow. She also took the whip in her hand and stared at Ash.  
  
"Bitch, you will do everything I say from now on..." Misty said in a demanding voice  
  
Ash interrupted her a little annoyed at his new petname, "My name's Ash!"  
  
She gave him an angry look, Ash was SCARED.  
  
"You are my slave. Worship me....I am your Goddess..." her words faded into a whisper.  
  
"Yeah...right!" Ash thought she was being stupid.  
  
"QUIET, BITCH!" She slashed him across the chest with her whip.  
  
"OWW!!! Misty, What's gotten into you?!?You told me you'd be gentle!" Ash was freaked out by this..what really scared him was that he was pretty much helpless being handcuffed to the bed and all.  
  
Ash just happened to be a very inexperienced virgin and Misty...liked to roleplay...^_^  
  
Misty smiled a big smile, "Time to have some fun!" Ash wasn't sure what she was gonna do .  
  
Misty pulled off his boxers and Ash blushed, a little embarrassed. Misty had never been down there before. She had evil plans.  
  
She held the candle stick right over Ash's sensitive spot, tilting the candle over pretending that she was gonna let the hot wax drip down on him but each time she stopped it before it could. Ash was REALLY SCARED.*one really big sweatdrop*  
  
"Uhhh....Misty?"  
  
"I told you not to talk didn't I?!?!" Misty forgot about the candle and some multicolored wax dripped down onto Ash.  
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!MISTY!!!!!!!!! OWOWOW! BURNING HOT! BURNING HOT!!! OooooOOoowwW!!!!!!!" was Ash's reaction  
  
"Ehehehehe....whoopsies....Okay no more candles for right now...." Misty put the candle and the whip down. Ash was in just a little bit of pain...  
  
"Now time for the whipped cream!" Misty yelled.  
  
Ash let out a sigh of relief...Whipped cream doesn't involve pain. (So he thinks hahaha...j/k)  
  
Misty grabbed the whipped cream, the honey and the ketchup. She straddled Ash and started emptying the contents of the honey and the whipped cream all over his nicely tanned chest . Then she took the ketchup and made a smiley face. (silly Misty hehehe) She started licking and sucking his sticky chest leaving a few hickies on the way.  
  
Ash started to like what she was doing,"OH! Misty! You're SO GOOD at that! Don't EVER stop!" She looked up at him with all kindsa weird stuff oozing off her face. She stopped and decided she wanted to try something else now. So now she actually started fucking him (sowwy..) and was riding him like a cowboy YEEEHAW!!! (okay that was gay..)  
  
After they had been at it for a while and both of them were starting to climax, Pikachu then woke up.  
  
*I woke up and I heard these weird noises sounded like Ash and Misty....Maybe they were DYING!!!..I peaked my head out of the back pack and I didn't know what to think! Misty was on top of Ash doing something weird! And they kept making scary moaning noises like they were hurt and going into a coma!! NO, I had to stop this! I jumped onto the bed and shocked the both of them. I told them I was there to save them and that it would be okay.. "PIKA PI CHU KA CHU PIKA PIKA PI CHU!!!!!"  
  
They both screamed and were very out of breath.  
  
"Pikachu! WHat the hell are you doing here?!" Ash yelled at me with a confused and angry look.  
  
"Pika?!" I got confused.  
  
Suddenly the closet door flew open and Snap ran out with a video camera, "Thanks you guys! Sorry I can't stay!" He ran out the room we were staying in.  
  
"Oh shit! How long has he been here??" Misty yelled.  
  
"Oh god, Misty I think we're in the twilight zone...." Ash started freaking out.  
  
"No, I don't think so...." Misty said. *sweatdrop*  
  
I snuggled up to Ash and Misty.  
  
They decided it was time to get some sleep it was five in the morning. Misty uncuffed Ash and I blew out the candles.  
  
I tried to sleep on the bed with them but Ash got mad and said, "NO, Pikachu, I'm very mad at you! You can sleep on the floor!"  
  
So he kicked me off the bed. It really hurt my feelings but it was okay cuz the bottle of ketchup was on the floor. Mmmmmm....ketchup.  
  
We woke up at about 10:30AM. Misty wanted to go to the boat's breakfast bar before it closed so she changed into shorts and a black wifebeater and she went out the door. Ash just stayed in bed. I realized I was about to lose Ash forever....I decided I wouldn't let this happen so I thought of a few ideas to get him back. My first plan: I had to seduce Ash so he would be in love with me and merwy me! So, I took Misty's outfit from the night before and even though it didn't fit too well and even though he didn't seem all that attracted when I climbed on the bed and onto Ash who was back asleep. I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes and screamed. I swear I saw the attraction in the corner of his eyes...I know it's there.. in his heart! He can't deny it....Well, right at that moment Misty came back and freaked out!  
  
"Pikachu! Those are MINE!!" Misty yelled.. steam came out her ears and nose, "Ash, what's going on in that screwed up little Pikachu's head??"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
I knew my second choice to get Ash back was to KILL MISTY!! So my first attempt....I ran up to her and bit her arm and shocked her as hard and powerful as I could!  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! What the FUCK!?!?!!" Misty screamed and hit me till i let go. Damn, didn't work.  
  
"Pikachu, STOP!" Ash yelled at me..  
  
I had to kill her somehow. I eyed the ketchup on the ground . THAT'S IT! I grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squirted it in her eyes and all over her! She would slowly die of blindness! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*  
  
Misty looked mad as hell. Ash grabbed Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, I don't know what caused this behavior...Misty's your friend! I love you and all Pikachu but you're going in the cage!!" Ash placed the chunky yellow rat in a cage. "He's definately going to see the poke-therapist.."  
  
Misty took a shower while Ash used the video phone to call Brock.  
  
"Hello, ...Brock?" Ash said.  
  
"Ash? Oh hey! What are you doing? Did you know you left Misty's medicine here?" Brock replied.  
  
"Oh..that explains everything...hey I just wanted to know how did Pikachu get down here?" Ash asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I realized you had him....I was scared at first when I couldn't find him but the video you sent really cleared things up. Heheheheh.." Brock said happily. ^_^  
  
"Video....?" Sweatdrop via Ash.  
  
..........THE END 


End file.
